ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Villains
Iron Man has a large gallery of villains. They each have specific abilities which they use against the Iron hero. This is a list of them: A * Actor - A man who could impersonate anyone he saw, instantaneously and visually. * Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM - A techno-based terrorist group that splintered from its mother group, HYDRA. The group is often led by the conniving cyborg MODOK. * Arsenal - A doomsday robot built by Iron Man's father, Howard Stark. * Abomination - A Hulk replica. B * Blizzard - A costumed villain with a suit that enables him to produce ice and cold. * Boomerang - A costumed villain who uses a series of gimmicked boomerangs as his signature weapons. C * Chessmen - Chess-themed henchmen of Obadiah Stane. * Controller - A power hungry scientist with the expertise to control minds. * Count Nefaria - Leader of the crime cartel the Maggia. * Crimson Cowl - the daughter of Justin Hammer later used the identity to lead a team of Masters of Evil and bedevil the Thunderbolts. * Crimson Dynamo - A Soviet supersoldier clad in powered armor. * Crusher I - A South American scientist who created the "Crusher" Formula which enabled him with super-strength, dense skin, and a weight of 1000 lb. * Sasha Hammer - Daughter of Justine Hammer (female). She is deeply engaged in human-technology spinal fusion, and uses this for the Detroit Steel (The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4 and 5, Stark Resilient 1 and 2) D * Dark Aegis - A pure evil super villain that appears only in the Iron Man 1994 series. * Doctor Doom - Dictator of Latveria and well-known mad scientist throughout the Marvel Universe. Though primarily a foe of the Fantastic Four, Doom has sworn revenge against Iron Man for thwarting a plot to enlist Morgan le Fay of Camelot lore to help free Doom's mother from Hell. * Dreadknight - A disfigured scientist in knight armor with a vendetta against Iron Man and Doctor Doom. E * Ezekiel Stane - A businessman, son of Iron Monger aka Obadiah Stane. * Endotherm - A Stark-employee who becomes paranoid at the thought of losing his job. F * Fin Fang Foom - Alien dragon from the planet Maklu IV. * Firebrand - A supervillain in a suit that not only has flamethrowers mounted on the wrist, it is also fire resistant. * Firepower - Suited villain who initially defeats Iron Man in the Armor Wars storyline. G * Gargantus - An outer space robot who appeared in the form of a giant Neanderthal man. * The Ghost - A professional saboteur who's determined to kill Tony Stark and destroy Stark Enterprises. * Godzilla - Initially, Iron Man, along with the other Avengers, encountered Godzilla when the mutant dinosaur rampaged through New York. Later, while under the control of Doctor Demonicus, a mutated, more amphibious Godzilla attacked Iron Man, only to be later freed of Demonicus' control by him. * Grey Gargoyle - A costumed villain who can turn anything he touches into stone. * Griffin - A New Orleans punk turned monster by the Secret Empire. H * Hypnotia - A costumed villain with mind controlling abilities. First seen on the Iron Man TV series. * The Incredible Hulk - A scientist who was exposed to gamma radiation I * Immortus - A master of time itself and future version of Kang the Conqueror, Immortus was responsible for manipulating Iron Man into various acts of villainy (including murder) against the Avengers during the controversial storyline, "The Crossing". * Iron Monger - Obadiah Stane (father of Ezekiel Stane), the business executive who stole Stark Enterprises from Tony Stark. He also found the mask of the first suit or weapon that Tony made in a cave and Obadiah perfected it and became the Iron Monger. J * Justin Hammer - A businessman and rival of Tony Stark. He often pays superpowered "baddies" to sabotage Stark Enterprises. His daughter, Justine, is the villainess the Crimson Cowl. L * Living Laser - A laser expert who eventually evolved into a being made of pure light energy. M * Madame Masque - The daughter of Count Nefaria, she hides her scarred face behind a golden mask. She often has conflicted loyalties between her father and her lover, Iron Man. * Man-Bull - A villain who was turned into a humanoid bull through experiments. * The Mandarin - Considered by many to be Iron Man's greatest foe, the Mandarin is a Chinese nobleman, scientist and former diplomat turned criminal mastermind. His true power comes from his superhuman mastery of the martial arts and ten rings of power he recovered from an alien spaceship. * Melter - A former business competitor with a beam that can melt iron. * Minotaur - The son of a scientist whose cure for an unspecific disease mutated him into an actual minotaur. * M.O.D.O.K. - A mutagenically altered technician of AIM with superior intelligence (Mobile Organism Designed Only for Killing) R * Radioactive Man - A Chinese physicist who can manipulate radiation. * Raiders - costumed villains in powered armor suits S * Spymaster - A mercenary and spy-for-hire. * Sunset Bain - An expert and genius in the field of cybernetics, she is a seller of technological wares for super-villains and the ability to disapear T * Temugin - Son of the The Mandarin * Thundersword - A television writer empowered by the Beyonder. * Titanium Man - A Soviet supersoldier clad in powered armor. Mentor to the Unicorn, who knew him as "the Other". U * The Unicorn - A Soviet Super Soldier who was healed and mentored by Titanium Man. His suit is equipped with a cone-shaped blaster on his head. * Ultimo - A Doomsday robot built by an unknown alien race and activated by the Mandarin. * Ultron - An android built by fellow Avenger Hank Pym and responsible for the Sentient Armor going rogue and a recent invasion of Tony Stark's body that transformed him into a robotic duplicate of Janet van Dyne. W * Whirlwind - A costumed villain who can create strong whirlwinds by spinning his body. * Whiplash - A weapons expert who brandishes a specially designed whip as his personal weapon. Villains Category:Comics Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Comic Characters Category:Watchlist